I like her
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: Loki smiled after she slapped him. Oh, such a fierce and feisty little wench. It would be a pleasure to take her one day... soon... There was no denying that his silverongue could win her over, either with his voice or his... muscles... The Trickster grinned as he remembered his sentence. "I like her." Oh, and by Odin, he did. She was someone to conquer. That female mortal had sho
1. Teaser

Loki smiled after she slapped him. Oh, such a fierce and feisty little wench. It would be a pleasure to take her one day... soon... There was no denying that his silvertongue could win her over, either with his voice or his... muscles...

The Trickster grinned as he remembered his sentence. "I like her." Oh, and by Odin, he did. She was someone to conquer. That female mortal had showed him in all her glory that she could stand up against him. It would be an easy quest to simply make her submit. But... why use force when he was more than able to enchant her?

Loki stole himself into her quarters after he had met her. Thor was to here, too well mannered to not... sneak up on her. And he was able to watch her while she took off the gown Frigga had given to her. She looked beautiful in this satin robes... As if she would belong to Asgard. Loki felt his groins swelling as he saw her in the panties she still wore. He could not deny that he loved this part of midgardian fashion. So thin... That he could almost see her womanhood, which would be claimed by his maleness in only a few days...

"Jane..." Loki whispered on a psychic thread directly into her mind.

The woman turned around, knowing that someone was watching her, but not who.

"You are beautiful..." The god muttered, resting a hand on his thigh, drawing higher.

~.~ ~.~

Don't wory. It's only an appatizer ^^ For full joy use my AO3 account ^^


	2. Chapter 2: I get what I want

**Chapter 2: I get what I want**

Jane awoke in soft cushions. Asgard was beautiful and amazing realm, in every way. She tried to stretch out on the bed breathing in the fresh scent of clean air, when she noticed a difference. The cloths smelled... musky and male, not like last night when she laid down. And also... Fear gripped her as she realized that her arms were bond to the posts. "What the hell...?"

"I thought you would never wake up, my mortal pet." whispered a husky voice next to her. Loki leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched her with a yearning gaze.

"What have you done now, Loki? I thought your brother's rules had been clear." Jane snarled as she fought against the bonds to no avail. Almost instantly she recognized the room she was in. Loki's prison cell, if you could ever call a spaceous room like that a cage...

"Oh, I will not harm you, little one... I just want a chance for a revenge..." He licked his lips as he drew a few steps closer to her.

"Revenge? Why?" Jane tried to shift on the bed to get away from him as far as possible but of what use was it, when her arms were tied to the posts?

"Isn't that obvious, my dear? No one slaps me without suffering a fitting punishment..." Loki purred and he sat down next to her, running his hand through his own silky hair, sighing. "It took me quite a while to think about something that will not break my contract with Thor. But I am not called the sly one for nothing..."

Oh, that she knew all too well from her talk with Sif. Standing her ground she thought about her options. "Thor will be wondering where I am."

"No, he won't." He would not tell her yet, that all this was only a dream and that she was safe and sound in her own quarters... under his watchful eye.

"Don't touch me," Jane hissed at him in anger as his hand reached for her neck.

Loki smiled and drew back. "I will not break this spell until I get what I want." The god stated soberly as he stood up again and started removing his leather coat.

"Wait a minute! What?" Jane stared at the man as he took off his woolen shirt, exposing a lean and muscular figure beneath it. She could not deny noticing his well shaped body...

"There are not many options to humiliate you without breaking my contract. But there is one that can be most exciting..." he purred as his fingers reached for the belt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted hoping someone in a nearby corridor would hear her scream but there was no response.

"Shout as much as you want. No one will come for your rescue. For the next hours, you will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?"

"I would rather die than be yours!" The protest only earned her a dry laugh.

"Answer me this, sweet Jane. How close have you come to my brother? I am sure he planted a sloppy kiss onto your lips the first moment he saw an opportunity." Loki recalled his brother's rude version of courting a woman. Of course he often won, no one denied a prince his wishes.

"And what does that matter to you? We are in love, but you wouldn't know what love is even if it punched you across the face." Jane lifted herself up as best as she could, so her eyes were meeting his, but Loki just laughed.

"In love with the greatest trifler in all the nine realms. This crush won't last forever. I have seen him discarding the most beautiful women for a newer model. You're just a plaything for his needs. So now, answer me. Has he ever touched you in the way men touch females?" He purred, sliding his hand over her neck, down to the slight swell of her breasts. "You're not even his usual type. He prefers women with proportions, not thin skeletons like you..." he stated dryly.

"It's not always about looks and if it were no wonder girls don't fall for you. I'm smart and that's why he likes me, you're evil and people hate you. It makes sense."

"So is does?" He snarled. "Wasn't it your race that is so easily seduced by the darkness, the bad guys?" He laughed mockingly.

"Bad guys take advantage of the foolish, the weak. I am none of that. I'm smart and know better than them."

"Smart indeed..." He let his hand wander further down. "But are you strong enough to stand up against a man who had centuries to hone his skills...?" Loki used magic to weave a seduction web around her. Seeing her eyes blaze over with lust as he reached her belly made him grin.

His cold hands made her shiver in a too delightful way. "What are you doing?" She tried to concentrate but did not succeed.

"Stop denying that you like this," he purred as hands reached her thighs, pulling up the nightgown a little bit to get access to her most intimate spot.

"I am not your whore, Loki. Why would I ever fall for such...?" She took a sharp breath as his fingers found their way between her thighs. A wave of pleasure ripped through her and it was hard to focus on her anger. How was he able to make her feel that way?

"You will be. In time... My brother might be the shining prince, but my dark skills in the bedroom can be so much more pleasurable. If you gave in to both our needs, it can become the most exciting adventure..." He drew slow circle over her womanhood. "I can offer you so much, my little pet." He could not deny that he liked the sight of her squirming in lust on his bed. Mortals were always so easy to play... And still this woman had dared to slap him. A feisty one indeed. And although she would not last long, the female was a plaything to be conquered and used. Loki exhaled a hot breath as he drew closer to her face, feeling how she started to grow wet beneath his touch. "You like this, don't you?" One finger found his way into her panties, stroking over the heated flesh.

Before she could deny he had pushing his long finger inside of her, exploring, searhcing for the places she liked to be touched. And by god within a few seconds he had found some even Jane herself had not known before.

"I can play you like an instrument," Loki continued, touching her neck with his lips. "Let me hear your music, your pretty little voice. Until it is hoarse with pleasure."

Jane surpressed a moan and tried to think about something else. But his fingers were pure magic...

With a loud moan she woke from the dream, only to hear Loki's distant laugh. "You will fall for me, my pet..."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long, but I made my gif sets to re-act Loki's smile and hair flips from the trailer and I got busy with Bearing the Trickster's Heirs and Paying her a visit. ^^


End file.
